Rethula
Rethula is the second child of Karkun and the only daughter of Karkun the Twilight . She is a devious, seductive, and manipulative member of the Twilight Flight . She is known by mortals as Rethala Nightscale. She is knonw for getting what she wants, or throwing a fit because it is wrong. This happens when mortal nobles take an intrest in her and attempt to court her. If they don't get her what she wants, they usually are never heard from again. She is considred amazingly beautiful in Mortal form and in Dragon, but all of that is forgotten when you learn who she truly is. She is only a drake, she follows every order of her older brother Allonus. She makes her lair in Outland, hidden from the rest of mortal intrusion. Early Life She was raised in Outland by her father. Her mother is an unamed Nether dragon, who was raped by Karkun. She delighted in toying with the Orcish tribe, claiming to be a god in mortal form and demanding whatever she wished. She attempted this on the Draenei but with little effect. Instead she toyed with them and tricked them into finding a "Dragons Treasure". It normally involved them going into her lair and her either eating or draining the magic out of the poor beings. She enjoys flights with her older brother Allonus. She never met her youngest brother, he was never allowed to be seen, possibly because he was too weak or Karkun attempted deadly magical experiments onto him. Influence in the Mortal Kingdoms The mortal kingdoms only know her as Rethala Nightscale, daughter of the famed magus Jorian Nightscale. She has caused many lesser kingdoms to bow to her whim, seducing kings and promising them her "Innocence" in return for their gold and land. Little do they know she has no "Innocence" and is using them to expand regions for Karkun's deadly Twilight Flight. The most notable king she seduced was Fararim, King of the Northern Downs. She had him give her all his gold, power, and land, for her "Services" she did for him. By the time the Kirin Tor had found out about her, she had destroyed the kingdom, either killed or enslaved the civilians, turning them into Dragonspawn, and killing the King and devouring his family. Another incident was with young bard named Theramil Featherhair, a dashing elf. She fell in deep love with and learned that she had feeling that she had never experienced. She spent long nights and dats talking and sharing stories with him. He then asked for her hand in marrige. She was overjoyed, forskaing her father and running off with the bard. When they had camped for the night she told him about her "true" self. The bard began to scream and cry in fear. She had thought she had scared him. Then she saw him point into the night sky. Flying right behind her was her father, Karkun. The elf kept calling him The Dark One, and Twilight's Shadow. Conversation between Rethula and Karkun Karkun: WHAT IS THIS! SPEAK DAUGHTER LESS I RID MYSELF OF YOU! '''Rethual: '''Father... It isn't what you think..I was- '''Karkun: '''BAH! Enough of this....You I will deal with later. Now elf... '''Theramil: '''I-I had no idea...P-please..I-I-I have a mother...She is sick-and-and-dieing! Please have mercy. '''Karkun: '''MERCY! Hahaha! You foolish Elf, Mercy is a term for the weak. You just signed your own death. *Readies a blast of fire* Theramil: NO! NO! -Screams as he is devoured by the flames- Karkun: As for you...Daughter... Rethula: Father...Please... Karkun: -Insane Laughter- Let this be a lesson. Now daughter close your eyes it will hurt only for a moment. Rethula: NO! NO! Please! I will not every disobey please! NO! *Drains her of her emotions and feelings* Karkun: How do you feel daughter? Rethula: How do you wish me to feel..Father. Karkun: Good....-Insane Laughter- Trivia She is the only one of Karkun's children to ever disobey him, or have emotions towards lesser races. Her name means beauty in Draconic. She was known as "The gods charming angel" She is known now as "The daughter of Twilight" or "Twilight's Pain"